


One More Chance

by MorganaNK



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Buffy realises just what she lost when she told Angel about Riley (set after the A:tS episode Sanctuary)





	One More Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> Lyrics from 'One More Chance' by Madonna  
> No copyright infringement intended
> 
> Lyrics = italics

_I turned around too late to see the fallen star  
I fell asleep and never saw the sun go down   
I took your love for granted   
Thought luck was always on my side   
I turned around too late and you were gone_

How could I have been so stupid? I never meant those words. You know me, Buffy who is never happy unless she has a weapon to hand, only this time the weapon was my words and my target for them was you.

I wanted to hurt you. I wanted you to know what it felt like to be hurt by the one you love. I wanted you to bleed the way I am. Why should I be the only one nursing a shattered heart?

_I like to play the queen of hearts and never thought I'd lose  
I rolled the dice but never showed my hand   
I planned it out so perfectly_

All it took was one look at your face and I knew, I knew that you suffered just as much as I, maybe more. But by then the floodgate had opened and I was unable to stop. Words poured forth from my mouth, all the while my heart was screaming ‘NO NO NO’. I should learn to listen to it and not my head.

_Here is the law of the land  
You play with fire and you'll get burned   
Here is the lesson I've learned   
That you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone_

I should apologize, but what can I possibly say that would take back the hurt? They say you should always think before you open your mouth and that’s a lesson I’ve learnt the hard way. I always thought you’d be there for me. My back up, my soul mate, my friend. Is it too late?

_So give me one more chance  
Darlin' if you care for me   
Let me win your love   
'Cause you were always there for me   
If you care for me,   
Be there for me_


End file.
